


Thank you

by Kanade210



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon is something i chose to ignore, Crack, Far too gay for the manga, Games, Group/family games, M/M, Nikki is the love of my life, Romance, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanade210/pseuds/Kanade210
Summary: Gen took a deep breath of air, and began."We're all in the little village of Thiercelieux-”“Wait, why does our village have an imprononçable name? And here, isn't it the Kingdom of Science? Have we changed?”“No, damn it Ginro, it's the basic name of the game and I told you it came from Europe, so. (I still don't know what "Europe" is, so..) And we need a village name.”“THE NANAMI'S VILLAGE! A village at my name, perfect!”“No!”“Then, why not-”“Okay stop, the night fall upon the Science Kingdom, everyone close your eyes!"orGen tried to play a game with everyone, to make Senkuu work less. Absolutely no one listens to him.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 34
Kudos: 118





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! First work here, hope you like it !  
> Some clarifications : this game is well known in France, but I haven't heard of it anywhere else, correct me if I'm wrong !  
> Also, English isn't my first language, so be indulgent please !

"Okay, everybody! Gather up please!" 

It was getting dark, in the Science Kingdom, the day had been long, with the Demon Senku and his new partner Ryusui making them work to exhaustion and further, but strangely they were all smiling. Life was fun since Senku came to Ishigami village with his beloved science. Still, building a boat, or working in fields all day was tiring, and it was usually time they all went to bed, with the exception of Senkuu, the damn workaholic, Chrome who was always excited and wanted to stay to watch and Gen and Ukyo who, everynight were trying to get those two fuckers to bed.  
So, everybody was surprised when the sound of Gen's voice resounded over the Kingdom.

"Everybody who wants to play a little game, please, come in front of the observatory!"

Most of them, who didn't knew Gen really well or were just too tired, just ignored the mentalists voice (who was really becoming kind of annoying, shouting, singing and beginning a whole humor show over the microphone) and kept walking.  
But the most curious went.  
And that was how Senkuu found a lot of people sitting in circle, listening to Gen explaining the rules of the game.

"So... What is going on here?”

“Ah! Senku-chan, you're finally here! Didn't you heard my announcement? Answered Gen happily.”

“Yes, of course I heard it, I think America heard it, if someone was depetrified there. I meant what are you guys playing?”

“Oh, it's a game Gen teached us,” said Chrome, “I don't totally get it but it sounds a lot of fun!”

“Yeah, I never heard of it back in the days, apparently it wasn't really known in Japan, and when Gen learned that, he declaimed that we absolutely needed to play”, added Ukyo who was standing quite close to Chrome, noticed Senku.  
'Uh. I'll investigate that later.' 

“Ah! So you didn't heard of it Ukyo? Quite rare for you!”

“Yes thank you Nikki for this wonderful pun.”

“Sorry man, but you really handed it out to me.. besides I'm sure your boyfriend over there liked it, he is trying really hard to contain his laughter. " She answered, pointing at Chrome. 

Suddenly, both boys blushed really hard and confounded themselves in mixed "no, he's not... what do you mean... I don't see what you're talking about..." 

'Okay, how didn't I noticed it sooner?' 

Senku turned back to Gen who was watching all this show with a smirk, which really didn't look good for the pair. 

"So? What are you playing? “

“It's called Werewolves! I think it's from Europe. And don't give me that" what are you playing", you're playing too!” 

“Ah no, sorry I still have some experiments to try…” 

“Senku-chaaan?" 

The scientist felt a cold shiver going down his neck, and laughed nervously. He wasn't getting out of this. 

\---

" Can you at least tell me the rules?” 

“Nope! Since you tried to run away, thank you Kohaku by the way... “

“You're welcome.” 

“You will discover the rules during the games. But don't worry, you just need to follow what I say, since I'll be leading this game.” 

“Okay, not fair, but can you at least tell me what the hell is this drawing on my cards!” 

“Hmmm let me see.. Ah! "

Suddenly, he leaned down and moved closer to Senku. 

" Wha-what, mentalist, what are-”

“Senku-Chan,” he whispered in his ear, who was quickly becoming as red as the rest of its face, “you're a werewolf! "

He got back up swiftly and said :

" Don't worry, I told you, just listen to what I say." 

On these words, he winked at him and went to help Suika who also didn't know her role.  
The face red as a tomato, Senku turned back to the circle, to be faced with the knowing smirk of Ryusui, Nikki, Kohaku and Ginro. 

" All of you, shut up.” 

“But we didn't say anything, Senku-chan …” innocently said Ryusui before snickering with the others. 

“Eh what? I don't understand? Ukyo, what happened I didn't saw it, I was talking to Kinro”!

“It's nothing Chrome, you didn't miss anything don't worry,” responded the archer with a knowing smile, who definitely annoyed Senku. Okay, too bad Ukyo, I won't stop Gen and his little scheming plans, good luck with that. 

"Okay, everyone, Senku stop making scary face, you'll frighten Suika, and Nikki, Kohaku, why are you arm wrestling… -no it's not a contest, Kaseki stop you're the wisest what are you doing!" 

Too late. The mentalist was desesperate , they hadn't even begin, what a mess it would be. 

" Don't worry, Gen-kun, François is already scolding them.” 

“Ruri-Chan, you and Francois are the only one I can count on here. Thank you"

Finally, they were ready. Everyone knew his role and understood they shouldn't revel it to everyone and after half an hour, even though Senku still didn't know the rules, they could begin to play. 

Gen took a deep breath of air, and began. 

"We're all in the little village of Thiercelieux-”

“Wait, why does our village have an imprononçable name? And here, isn't it the Kingdom of Science? Have we changed?”

“No, damn it Ginro, it's the basic name of the game and I told you it came from Europe, so. (I still don't know what "Europe" is, so..) And we need a village name.” 

“THE NANAMI'S VILLAGE! A village at my name, perfect!” 

“No!” 

“ What about the sunflower village!” Tried Suika. 

“No! There is werewolves in this village it can't have a cute name like that.” 

“Then, why not-”

“Okay stop, the night fall upon the Science Kingdom, everyone close your eyes! Damn why is it so hard to lead... The first to open their eyes when it's not their turn will be Senku's personal assistant tomorrow.” 

“Che, I'm not against it!” 

“Senku-chan, shut up, you're supposed to be sleeping, not talking. Okay, now in the middle of the night awakes... Cupid!”

“...” 

“Cupid? Open your eyes? The one with the little angel on their card? "

Suddenly, Ginro opened his eyes. Noooo, he's definitely the worst for this role

“Hm, okay, Cupid you have to point to me- point not talk- two lovers, who will fall in love during the night and be forever together. If one dies, the other dies too! Now point.”

“…”

“No you can't point yourself.” 

“...”

“No, not three people.” 

“Pffff”, puffed Kohaku on the other side of the circle. 

“And those asleep don't laugh!” 

“Well at least”, we know Kohaku isn't cupid. 

“Chrome! Damn it! Okay Cupid, I got it you can fall back asleep. I will now tap on the head of the two lovers, who will open their eyes and love the other forever, you are now soulmates, soon you'll marry, it's very romantic you know… Until one of you dies!!! Hahaha!” 

“Shut up Mentalist.” 

“...” 

“You can go back to sleep both of you." 

\---

"I'm now waking up the medium! Hello, Medium. You have the power to know the identities of someone, who do you want to know tonight ?” 

“Pfff, wasn't that for before with the lovers? Or can the medium also get to know someone tonight?” snickered Ryusui

“Well, we all know what the lovers are doing right now so…” Continued Nikki. 

“Shut up all of you, you're supposed to be SLEEPING!” 

“Sorry Gen.” 

“So, medium. This person? Okay here you go, you can go to sleep now.” 

“Well, that was fast, it's definitely a guy.” 

“Kohakuuuuuu…”

“Yes I know, I'm sleeping.” 

“Good. So do it.” 

“...”

“Now I'm waking up... THE WEREWOLVES!!! You are three and have to decide upon a victim to rip apart during the night, you will feed of its flesh and get drunk on his blood…”

“Eeeh Gen? You're scaring me…” 

“Ah sorry Suika-Chan, I was just kidding. So werewolf? You have to decide, you can't kill two person.” 

“...”  
“...” 

“Please calm down, you can't kill each other either, the others are gonna win. And-wow, I'm discovering people tonight.” 

“Like the lovers-”

“Shut up Nikki. Ooookay, the wolves have FINALLY decided, they can sleep now. "

\---

"Finally, I'm calling the witch. So you have two potions, one of life, thumb up, one of death, thumb down. This person has been killed tonight. Do you want to ressuscite, kill someone else, or do nothing.” 

“...”

“No, I don't know either what you should do, you're the witch just do what you want.” 

“...” 

“Okay, you can go back to sleep, end of the first night, everybody wake up! "

\---

" It's the morning, and a horrible sound can be heard. It's the scream of someone who lost a dear one. Yes, this night, as slaughter happened and the victim is... Ginro !”

“Whaaaat! Seriously, you're not cool guys.” 

“He was Cupid!” 

“Really, Ginro cupid ? Worst idea ever”, said Kohaku.

“Yeah, I think we can all agree on that."

A minute was taken to mourn the two lovers who paid the price of a pervert as Cupid.

" So,” restarted Gen. “Ginro is dead, a sad night for all of us.” 

“Really?”

“Kohaku, Ginro is my brother and a human being, of course it's sad.”

“Well,” intervened Ryusui, “sad for everyone except the lovers, who must have-”

“Okay stop, it was sad, now let's move on okay!” Said Senku, “while maintaining his hands over the ears of a confused Suika.”

“Thank you, Senku-Chan, now, we know there is monsters among us, we must know decide who to kill, in the hope of finding one of them. Sooo, the vote is open, bring in your argument.” 

Immediately, Nikki jumped on her feet : 

"Ruri! I'm sure she's a werewolf, she's hiding it just too well!”

“No, laughed Chrome, Ruri couldn't-”

“Or could she? We don't know everything about her Chrome, she could stab us all in the back!”

“Kohaku, she's your sister…”

“And?”

“Well, me I say, that Kaseki has been suspiciously quiet since the beginnings,” said Ryusui. 

(“Kohaku, Chrome, no need to fight over me.”)

“Uh! You think you young people can assume things like that?”

(“Ruri, I agree with Kohaku and Nikki, you're too kind, it's really suspicious.” ) 

“I didn't assume anything, I just noted a point.”

(“Ah! Now with Kohaku and Kinro, I'll kill you Ruri!”) 

“Master Ryusui, you strongly suggested he was one of the wolves.”

(“Nikki, isn't this too much, and Kinro seriously?”) 

“What? François, are you betraying me?!”

(“The rules are the rules, but she is suspicious and I think I heard her move during the werewolves.” )

“No, I'm just pointing that you could be a werewolf just as much as Kaseki."

And it went on, everyone raising their voices slightly louder than the other,until all you could hear was- well you couldn’t hear anything anymore. Ukyo was definitely having a hard time.

" Eh, Gen?”

“Yes Senku-Chan?”

“Is this game always like this?” 

“Yep. Especially when we have really competitive mind, like here.”

“Happily Magma isn't here.”

“Yeah.. Say Senku-Chan, did you manage to get the rules?”

“It's not very difficult, you told us what to do, we just had to listen.”

“I have the feeling that they are few really listen to me... But well it's always like that. The one who takes the leading role always have to fight to shush everyone who is talking.”

“Yeah, you sure seemed used enough to all this mess.”

“What can I say, I speak well and it doesn't annoy me to do it so…”

“You should calm down still,” you scared Suika.

“I'll make it up to her. So do you like it so far?”

“... Do you think I don't see through your schemes? You're trying to get me to work less.”

“Whaaat, Gen pulled an innocent face, I don't see what you're talking about, I just want everyone to have fun and.. You know, it's not the same when you're not here…"

Surprised, Senku turned his head to look at the mentalist who was currently hiding his red face by looking away at strictly nothing.  
Senku smiled.

" You're too kind Mentalist. But I like it, thank you."

Gen rapidly turned back his head to look at the scientist smiling at him and smiled back, awestruck, and wishing to see this kind of smile more often.

"Hey Gen, stop flirting and come help us! Same for you Senku you need to vote!" 

Both boys flushed red at those words and after laughing a bit, came back to the game.

"So, what is happening?”

“Well, it's even between-”

“Wait, why does Suika seems to have her hand up for a while?”

“Eeeh, I just,.. I- I just wanted to say that Nikki-san was the first to accuse so maybe it's hiding something?" 

Suddenly, all head turned to look a the blonde girl.

" What? No, nooooo!!!"

\---

" So, Nikki was the Little Girl!”

“What is her power?”

“She could squint or open her eyes a bit, during the werewolves turn to try to see them.”

“Ah! I told you! And remember what i said! I saw them, Ruri, you're great and you look a lot like Lillian, but you will answer for your crimes!”

“Okay, okay, the dead don't speak. Good, this is done, so now, the night falls again upon the Science Kingdom and no werewolf has been killed yet... It's the promise of a night of murder and treason…”

“Cut the crap, Mentalist let's go.”

“You're mean Senku-chan, everybody is sleeping? Ginro? Why are your eyes closed?”

“You said we were sleeping.”

“But you're dead, you're like a ghost, you don't play anymore.”

“So I can see who the wolves are?”

“Yes but you can't say anything! Okay so, the medium open you eyes! Show me a person.”

“…”

“Okay, let me get their card…”

“NO WAY!”

“Ginro, I said the dead don't SPEAK!”

“I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, OH MY GO-”

SBLAM

“What happened?” asked Ruri.

“Let's says that Ginro won't be able to speak anymore,” answered Nikki, “despite the threat of Gen behind her ready to shut up an another ghost.”

“Okay, Medium you can close your eyes. The werewolves can now awaken.”

“Gen, you were more eloquent last turn.”

“Yeah Chrome, but I have the feeling that someone will says something if I get too theatral, aren't you Senku-Chan?”

“I don't see what you're talking about.”

“So, werewolves, have you agreed on someone?”

“Why am I hearing fingers pointed at me?”

“Ukyo-chan, you're not supposed to say it…”

“But, Ukyo-San, can you hear everything we do?”

“Yeah, I think but I don't really know from where it comes from…”

“It's still cheating, continued Kinro, you can kill him werewolves.”

“Seriously Kinro, you of all people!”

“Chrome, it's okay, they are right.”

“Yeah but-”

“Everyone, please shut up,” interrupted Gen, “visibly exhausted by players who don't know how to sleep. Werewolves, you can go back to sleep.”

“I'm calling now the witch, so this person has been murdered tonight, what do you want to- well that was quick okay you can go back to sleep. And… Everyone can wake up."

\---

" IT'S A MIRACLE! A woman voice can be heard this morning, her son, Ukyo, seems to magically heal of a werewolf attack, he is soon back in the village and in good health. He has been cured by the witch. So no one died tonight! But the witch no longer has the life potion.”

“Well, at least we know who it is now,” said Kohaku, while glancing towards Chrome, who blushed suddenly under the gaze of everyone and began to pout.

“Thank you Chrome,” smiled gently Ukyo at him.

The pout disappeared, the blush augmented and the snickering around them too.

“Okay that's enough everyone, leave them alone" ,said suddenly Senku, feeling kind of sorry for his friends facing the absolutely not discret team "love is cute but mocking is better", aka Kohaku, Nikki and Ryusui.

He soon realised his mistake. He should have let them mess with the others because now, their attention was on him and he wasn't escaping it.

"What about you, SENKU-CHAN, don't you want someone to lie against too, like Chrome is doing right now?” Began Kohaku. 

“I could do it you know, but I fear I'm not what he really wants. It's true that our favorite mentalist is a real beauty, I understand,” continued Ryusui. 

“Too bad he's too busy leading this game, eh, maybe next time…” 

“You three, stop bothering Senku-Chan, you need to vote. "

Without a lot of surprise, Ruri was the next one killed, as she had been designated before by the little girl. She was.. 

"A WEREWOLF, I KNEW IT! She hid it well, but not enough, for Nikki the detective.” 

“It was your role Nikki, you shouldn't be so proud and Suika what is it, you're crying?” 

“But, but usually it's Suika the little girl investigator, if she isn't anymore, she will be useless? I'm sorryyyy…” 

“No, no Suika, it's just for the game, I promise, she suck at investigate you're the best.”

“Eeeeeh! What do you mean I suck?” 

“You really want to make Suika cry? "

Nikki opened her mouth to says something but stopped herself and choosed to grumble on her own about a "little demon" and "damn werewolf". 

"Okay, children,” Gen clapped his hands, “let's continue!” 

“You're not our mother mentalist.” 

“Well, for me, it seems I am.” 

\---

" A third night fall. The medium, you're still alive, it's your turn.” 

“...” 

“Okay, a minute... There! You can go back to sleep.” 

“Is it me or does the medium is quite useless?” 

“Shush Chrome.”

“Now, it's time again for the werewolves to feast! One of them has been found, but it won't stop them, on the contrary, their anger made them just more hungry!”

“And he's back, I wonder what kind of evil face he must be doing now…”

“Well, it's kind of scary I must say…”

“Ruri, the ghosts don't Speak!” 

“So werewolves? Did you all agreed? This one? Okay you can go back to sleep.”

“I now call the witch. This person is dead tonight-”

“Seriously guys! I can't even heal myself, I lost my potion!”

“At least, we're now sure Chrome is the witch.”

“Shhh, Witch, would you want to poison someone else? If yes point this person to me.”

“…”

“Okay, you can go back to sleep, and everyone can wake up!"

\---

" This night... Was a slaughter. Two persons are found dead this morning. First, ripped apart by the werewolf, Chrome who was the witch!”

“Yeah, I kind of already knew that.”

“Then, poisoned by one of the witch's potion, Kaseki!”

“Seriously, little Chrome! First you kidnap me-”

“Come on it was a year ago…”

“-and now you kill me and betray my trust at once! I'll never forgive you!”

“Come on Kaseki, I'm dead too, aren't you overreacting?”

“Well, I'll let you know, I wasn't even a werewolf! I was a common villager!”

“Aaah crap, sorry I really thought I heard sound in your direction during the wolves turn.”

“You were wrong.”

“Okay, intervened Gen, let's procede to the vote! Who do you want to kill?”

“Hmm, Gen I have an announcement.”

“Yes Ryusui?”

“So, let's all be fair, we are losing more and more people, so I want you all to know that, it's okay if you want to come to me to form an alliance with me and kill those beasts! And don't worry it won't be really expensive... So! Who's in?”

“I'm voting to kill Ryusui,” said Kohaku.

“Yeah, me too,” added Senku, soon joined by all the others.

“What? No, I didn't said that! I wanted an alliance!”

“Ryusui sorry, you're dead and he was... The medium!”

“I told you I wasn't a wolf, why did you kill me?”

“You were too annoying,” answered all the remaining players and all the ghosts who, had definitely forgotten they weren't supposed to talk, to the despair of Gen.

“Okay, next night, let's make this quick, there isn't a lot of people left. I call the werewolves! And... you need to agree, please.”

“…”

“No I can't be killed, why would you even want that!”

“...” 

“Okay finally, the village can wake up!” 

“Is it me or the night are really shorter than before?” Asked Nikki. 

“It's because there aren't a lot of people left,” answered Kinro. 

“It's also because Gen stopped being melodramatic all the time.”

“Okay , Kohaku, stop making fun of me and you have been killed by the wolves,” said the mentalist. 

“It doesn't really surprise me, she was talking a lot and leading the vote until here.”

“Thank you Ukyo, for that, I won't kill you.”

“Uh?” 

“Kohaku was the hunter! It means, in her last breath she can shoot and kill someone else.” 

“I shoot, even though I really don't know what it means, Senku.” 

“Eh, I'm shocked, I believed in you Kohaku.” 

“...” 

“Senku-Chan, you can't say that while keeping a straight face. And besides, I know that you wanted to be killed a long time ago but No! I won't let you go back to your lab.” 

“Mentalist, what are you saying, I won't tried to go back, it's quite fun here, I'll stay til the end of the game.”

“Oh, okay... I didn't expect that.” 

“Besides…” 

“Hm ?” 

“You're cute when you get mad at everyone and they don't listen to you.” 

Suddenly, Gen felt his face becoming really hot and turned his back to the scientist, flustered. 

“O-okay! Senku is dead and was a werewolf!” 

“I knew it! Ah!” 

“Then why did you killed Kaseki, Chrome?” 

“Well, uh…” 

“AND! Kohaku was in love.” 

“Oh ooh! Someone's about to die of grief here!” 

“Seriously, only two days after their marriage, it's really sad!” 

“... With François, who killed herself after founding her love devoured by the werewolves and who was... A villager."

After a pause, Gen continued. 

"The village is more and more empty everyday. The only survivor are Ukyo, Kinro and Suika. One of them is a werewolf. But who? A vote needs to be done. You can debate. "

Almost all the ghosts knew who it was, but as soon as one of them opened his mouth (aka Chrome), they were met by the deadly glare of Gen, daring them to say even a word, and they quickly agreed to keep quiet. 

After a moment of silence, Ukyo spoke. 

"I vote Kinro.” 

“Um, me, me too,” said Suika. 

“Kinro, you have been designated and you were.. A villager ! "

Slowly, Ukyo turned to Suika, who was quietly laughing. 

"The night is falling once more upon the Kingdom of Science, but there will be no tommorow. The last werewolf is ready. One weak human won't stop them. They will ravage them until there is nothing but bones. Then, they will go search an another village to hunt and destroy, as should the life cycle be. Ukyo, your path end here. The winner is Suika, and the werewolves! "

Suddenly everyone began talking/shouting/arguing about the game.

(Seriously, Ruri AND Suika? We never stood a chance) 

And Senku and Ruri approached Suika :

" Well done, wolf Suika, you played really well.”

(“Why did you killed me at the first turn, I could have found them one by one!”) 

“Thank you, Senku! And I'm sorry Ruri, you were killed so soon…” 

(“And Ryusui, what did you try to do with your alliance, back then?”) 

“It's okay, it don't bother me, but tell me, when you were scared or sad, was it really all fake?”

(“François and Kohaku, I never would have thought about it…”) 

“Well, not all of it, but most of it. To distract them of me.” 

“Thinking about that, it was you who oriented the votes towards Nikki at the beginning…” 

“Hehe.” 

“Well played, detective Suika. I have something to do, see you later. "

The scientist spotted quickly Gen, against a tree, watching everyone with a fond smile.

" Hey Mentalist, nice game.” 

“Hey Senku-Chan, yes it was nice huh... I used to play it when I was young. Before I became famous and all of that. It's fun to come back to these days, in a way.” 

“Thank you for forcing me to stay and play. I realise now that I was really tense. I needed it.”

“Yeah sorry, I wanted Taiju and Yuzuriha to play with us, but they were too tired, they work a lot, both of them.”

“It's okay, we'll play with them another time. Ah and mentalist, look.”

“What? "

Gen stopped watching the others and turned towards Senku. Which was close. Really close. Gen started to half panic. Why was he so clos-Oh. The feeling of lips against his made his brain stop. Oh. Senku was kissing him. Good. Really good. God, he's perfect, how can he be so- wait. What are you doing, Gen? Nothing! I need to respond or he will think I don't like that! 

Slowly, Senku pulled back, scared to have misread the situation. 

NOPE. NOT HAPPENING.

Two arms suddenly pulled him back into the mentalist and a really hungry mouth. He smiled and responded to the kiss, placing his hands at the other's waist. When they separated, both were grinning and refusing to let go totally the other. Out of breath, Senku finished :

"Thank you for taking care of us."


End file.
